1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing fixture for the touch function, and more particularly, to a testing fixture applied to the multi-touch function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional touch-function testing fixture which includes a driving mechanism, a connecting arm and a testing component has single touch function. Two ends of the connecting arm are respectively connected to the driving mechanism and the testing component. The driving mechanism can move the connecting arm upwardly and downwardly, so the testing component can contact or be spaced from an object, such as the touch panel, accordingly. The conventional testing fixture only controls one testing component to execute the single-point moving track test on the object. With the advanced technology, the multi-touch panel is widespread applied to many kinds of consumer electronic product, and design of a testing fixture capable of being applied to the multi-touch panel for the rapid test of linear movement and rotary motion is an important issue in the related mechanical design industry.